Andy Bogard
South Town,Florida Estados Unidos |Altura = 1.72 cm |Peso = 69 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = A |Familiares/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard (padre adoptivo, fallecido), Terry Bogard (hermano), Mai Shiranui (interés amoroso), Rock Howard (sobrino adoptivo) |Ocupación = Ninja |Gustos = Fotografía |Odios = Perros, que Terry sea mejor que él |Hobbies = Entrenar |Comida = Espagueti Natto |Deportes = Correr |Habilidad-especial = Meditación |Musica = Ninguna, prefiere el silencio |Estilo-de-pelea = Estilo Ninja Shiranui y Koppoken (ataques contra huesos) |Nombre-completo = Andy Bogard}} Andy Bogard (アンディ ボガード, Andi Bogādo) es un personaje de videojuego, tanto en el Fatal Fury y King of Fighters de juegos de lucha de SNK Playmore. También es hermano de Terry Bogard. Como Terry tiene apodo (El Lobo Legendario), a Andy también se le puso uno que es "El Arma Humana". Historia Fatal Fury Andy es uno de los hijos adoptivos de Jeff Bogard y el hermano menor de Terry. Cuando su padre muere a manos de Geese Howard, Andy decidió perfeccionar su arte marcial más propia en Japón para diferenciarse de su hermano. Durante su estancia en Japón, Andy se le enseñó el Shiranui-Ryuu (estilo Shiranui) Ninjutsu y una forma de combate con las manos vacías llamado Koppouken por Hanzo Shiranui (abuelo de Mai). Una década después de la muerte de Jeff, se reúne con Terry en el sur de la ciudad. Después de pagar respetos a la tumba de Jeff, que se encuentran Joe Higashi y aprender sobre el torneo King of Fighters organizado por Geese. Él entra con ellos en un intento de vengar a su padre, pero perdió antes de llegar a luchar contra Geese. Cuando Terry derrotó a Geese, Andy sintió una sensación mixta de cierre y regresó a Japón para continuar su formación. Después de su primer torneo de King of Fighters, un nuevo torneo se llevó a cabo, esta vez organizada por Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, a pesar de presentar en el concurso, no logró mucho de la línea argumental. Durante los eventos de Fatal Fury 3, Andy sufrió una herida en el pecho que seguían obstaculizando la serie Real Bout. Él, además, tiene un final que refleja escenario de Terry en el Real Bout pero esto se considera no-canónico de Marcos de los Lobos. Desde la muerte de Geese, y la caída de Southtown. En primer lugar, y el nacimiento de la Segunda Souhtown, Andy se ha dedicado a la formación con Hokutomaru a través de los medios de Shiranui-Ryuu Ninjutsu y Koppouken. En lugar de luchar en el mismo torneo, envía a Hokutomaru en su lugar para ver lo que su aprendiz ha aprendido. Para terminar Hokutomaru, Andy le escribe una nota diciendo que estaba orgulloso de ver el progreso de Hokutomaru. Luego terminó la nota diciendo que ya no es su maestro, pero su rival y que llegarán a cruzarse de nuevo. The King of Fighters Cuando el nuevo torneo King of Fighters '94 fue anunciado, se unió a Terry y Joe para formar un equipo. Desde entonces, Andy ha estado siempre de acuerdo a seguir a su hermano Terry cada vez que decidió entrar en la nueva versión del torneo King of Fighters. Él parece entrar de mala gana los torneos con el tiempo, ya sea presionado por Mai o Joe para entrar en el equipo. Con las nuevas normas en KOF '99 permite a los equipos de cuatro miembros, Mai Shiranui (KOF '99) y Blue Mary (KOF 2000 y 2001) que se unió al equipo. A partir de la Saga de Ash (KOF 2003), Andy deja el equipo Fatal Fury para cuidar de su discípulo, Hokutomaru, que cayó enferma de paperas. Él se queda ausente en KOF XI para continuar la formación presumiblemente de su alumno. Se reúne con su hermano Joe y en KOF XIII en el caso de los viejos tiempos. En la serie Maximum Impact, Andy no quería participar y se sumergió en la formación. Él admite en privado a Mai en la secuela que siente que su capacidad de lucha es impotente y quiere esperar a otro momento para desafiar a su hermano. En una historia paralela de MI Regulation, afirma que su pelea con Terry "no puede estar muy lejos". Por lo que se especula la supuesta ausencia en KOF XI. Personalidad Andy es un hombre tranquilo y algo estoico,el cual siempre esta efocado en superarse a si mismo. A pesar de ser alguien usualmente serio, su forma de ser cambia drasticamente cuando hay algo que lo hace sentir incómodo (como su altura), y oculta su vergüenza con respuetas jactanciosas,probablemente como metodo de defensa. Actúa como el tipo reservado y observador de análisis entre sus amigos. Hasta donde recuerda, Andy nunca ha ganado nada sobre Terry y parece sufrir de un complejo de inferioridad debido a esto. Aun asi,se respetan mutuamente, y siente aun que,tiene que superarlo algún día. Está enamorado de Mai, aunque rara vez lo expresa,como ella a el.Personalmente, siente que todavía no es lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar el matrimonio y la formación, al mismo tiempo. Parece perplejo por Mai, pero hará todo lo posible para protegerla. Su relación se utiliza generalmente para lograr un efecto cómico en Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Estilo de lucha Andy emplea el Koppouken como estilo de pelea. Koppouken es una antigua arte marcial japonesa que tiene algunos movimientos de karate y de ninjutsu. Algún tiempo después de dominar el Koppouken, Andy fue a aprender el Shiranui-Ryuu Ninjutsu con Hanzo Shiranui. Tecnicas de Combate *'Hishouken -' Una descarga de energía con las manos, usando un estilo parecido al Kamehameha de la serie Dragon Ball. *'Zan'ei Ken - '''es un golpe con el codo a gran velocidad, muy fuerte, ya que este golpe apunta principalmente el pecho o la cara. *'Kuu Ha Dan - una doble patada que se ejecuta desde el piso, haciendo un arco en el aire, he impacta al oponente al aterrizar. *'Chou Reppa Dan - '''una versión más fuerte del Kuu Ha Dan, solo que esta se carga con energía que puede crear fuego con el avance, es la mejor técnica de Andy. *'Zan'ei Shikou Reppa Dan - ''' En KOF 2002, Neowave y 2002 UM, Andy da un golpe con el codo derecho creando un destello de energía y mediante otro comando de lucha, al final termina ejecutando el '''Kuu Ha Dan. *'Chou Shin Zoku Zan'ei Ken - '''Usando el mismo derrape de las anteriores versiones, clava a su adversario con un super tajo de poder. Poderes * '''Reunir Chi' '-' Andy puede reunir la energía Chi de Gai, la madre-tierra. * Energia Proyectil '-' Andy puede disparar una bola de energia Chi de sus manos llamados Hishouken. * Los ataques de la energia '-' Andy puede utilizar la energia Chi a aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales (puñetazon, patadas, etc). * Ataques de fuego '-' Andy puede utilizar el fuego para aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales e incluso hundir su cuerpo en llamas. Habilidades * Acrobacia '-' Andy es muy hábil con acrobacias gracias a su entrenamiento Ninjutsu. * Cautela '-' Debido a su entrenamiento ninja, Andy es competente en el Sigilio. Actores de Voz *Jun Hashimoto - Fatal Fury 2~The King of Fighters '94 *Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3~XIII *Hiroshi Okamoto - The King of Fighters XIV *Tomoko Maruo - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (como Andy joven). *Tony Sampson - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (voz inglesa de Andy joven). *Peter Wilds - serie animada (voz inglesa) *Ryō Horikawa - Dengeki Bunko drama CD series Actores de acción en vivo *Curtis Wood Willis - Comerciales de acción live Fatal Fury Special. Relaciones *Jeff Bogard - Padre adoptivo (asesinado por Geese howard). *Terry Bogard - Hermano mayor. *Joe Higashi - Amigo, compañero de equipo. *Mai Shiranui - Novia . *Hanzo Shiranui - Maestro . *Blue Mary - Amiga, compañera de equipo. *Geese Howard - Enemigo, asesino de Jeff Bogard. *Hokutomaru - Discípulo. *Robert Garcia - Contraparte de Art of Fighting y rivales Amistosos *Billy Kane - Enemigo, guardaespaldas personal de Geese Howard. *Benimaru Nikaido - Posiblemente su contraparte de The King of Fighters. Rivales Amistosos Música *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury *'Pasta' - Fatal Fury 2 & Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou (Thunder Surge Warrior)' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, & Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou Gaiden (Thunder Surge Warrior Sidestory)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Ribbon of the Night' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Big Shot' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Kurikinton' - The King of Fighters '98 & The King of Fighters 2002 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King Of Fighters EX & The King Of Fighters EX 2 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Andy no Tatakai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Andy' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Lucky Paradise' - Canción de imagen compartiendo con Mai en Garou Densetsu Special *Departure from south town- The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Quiz The King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *The King of Fighters '98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters XIV * The King Of Fighters: Wing (Ex) - Como auxiliar en los movimientos especiales de Mai Apariciones en Celulares *Days of Memories (primero, cuarto y octavo título) - Injugable; cameo solo en el cuarto texto. *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Personaje jefe *Gungho Games - Piel del personaje Cameos *The King of Fighters 2003 - Durante los Endings del Fatal Fury Team y del Women Fighters Team * SNK Vs Capcom: SVC Caos - En el contexto del Ending de Mai * Capcom vs SNK -Cuando provocan un KO a Mai * Capcom vs SNK 2 - Cuando provocan un KO a Mai * KOF: Maximum impact 2 - Mencionado, participa en la historia de Mai * KOF Sky Stage - En el Ending de Mai * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - En triunfo y derrota de Mai *The King of Fighters XI - Durante el video del equipo Fatal Fury. *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 * Garou: Mark of the Wolves - En el Escenario de Hokutomaru, con Mai Shiranui *KOF WING - En los HSDM de Mai Apariciones en Anime * Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes Similares * Shadow Andy Tarjetas Sprites Animaciones The King of Fighters 97 (Mai Vs Andy) En Batalla The King of Fighters XIV (completo)KOF XIII Galeria 040.png|Trofeo Andy KOF XIII 027 Arma Letal (secreto).jpg|Logro Andy KOF XII 1895410-gallarycard115.png|Chibi KOF XIII Andy_Bogard.jpg|Fatal Fury Andy_Bogard_2.jpg|Fatal fury 2 Andy_Bogard_3.jpg|Fatal fury special Andy_Bogard3. Jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Andy_Bogard4. Jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury Andy_Bogard6.jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury 2 Andy.gif|Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Andy_ffsougeki.jpg|Fatal Fury: Sougeki Andy.jpg|The King of Fighters 94 Andy 96.jpg|The King of Fighters 96 Andy97.jpg|The King of Fighters 97 Andy98.jpg|The King of Fighters 98 Andy99.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Andy00.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Andy_striker_2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker Andy01.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Andy02.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Andy_Bogardx2.jpg|The King of Fighters XII Andy nw.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave Andy_OVA.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Andy-ova2.jpg|Fatal Fury: The New Battle artwork Andy_bogard_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato KOF XI Win_andy2001.png|Ganador KOF 2001 Andywin2002.gif|Ganador KOF 2002 AndyWinXIII.png|Ganador KOF XIII Andy.PNG|Diseño de Andy version 2001 en KOF XIII KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Andy.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Andy2.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Andy3.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (3) Curiosidades * Patrones de habla japonesa de Andy ha cambiado un poco los años. En su debut, se refirió a Terry como "Ani-sha", la versión arcaica para el "hermano mayor". Desde Fatal Fury 3, sin embargo le llama la frase más común para "hermano mayor", "Nii-san". También solía referirse a si mismo como "boku" antes de usar el "watashi" más formal y "ore" masculino. * Según con el albúm de personajes,Terry, está muy consistente de los deseos de Andy superarlo y lo reconoce como su mayor rival. Para contrarrestar los esfuerzos de su hermano, Terry se esfuerza constantemente para mejorarse a si mismo luchando contra fuertes. *En la película de Fatal Fury, Terry pierde contra la CPU-Andy en el juego que él estaba jugando. * En la película de Fatal Fury: Legend of the hungry wolf, Andy tiene el cabello en un tono azul. * En el Neo-Geo Freak 1998,los personajes del KOF98 fueron entrevistados,Estas son las respuestas de Andy Bogard 1.Cual es tu aspiración para este torneo? - Si no te importan las 2 cartas del campeonato,es una mentira,solo quiero relajarme y venir al torneo 2.Quien es con el que te gusta mas pelear? - ''Con mi hermano 3.Con quienes te gustaría hacer equipo?/Con quienes no te gustaría hacer equipo? - '' Con quienes hago equipo,que son,Joe y mi hermano.Aunque,cada año me siento un poco mal por Mai,asi que haría equipo con Mai alguna vez.Billy es el tipo con el que no haría equipo. 4.Que es ''KOF para ti? - '' Yo pienso que es una de las enseñanzas. 5.Por ultimo,unas palabras para tus fans. - ''Efectuen bien lo aprendido en las lecciones,por favor * Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Agosto Categoría:Habilidad Ninja Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash